


Lyokostar 1: Megastar 2: Mary Wind and Prisoner of Lyoko

by WindySilver



Series: Lyokostar 1 [4]
Category: Code Lyoko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindySilver/pseuds/WindySilver
Summary: One of the Megastar oneshots which tell about Mary's life behind the scenes. Lyoko has two prisoners. Mary, the prisoner of Lyoko's nightmare, and William, the prisoner of X.A.N.A. and thus also Lyoko. Fate puts them to fight each other and Mary finds herself in a constant battle - a battle for her very own life. Yes, the Harry Potter reference in the title is intentional.
Series: Lyokostar 1 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805602
Collections: Lyokostar





	Lyokostar 1: Megastar 2: Mary Wind and Prisoner of Lyoko

**Author's Note:**

> Original title: _Mary, The Prisoner of Lyoko's Nightmare_. Thanks, DarkWillRemain (on DeviantArt), for this _Harry Potter_ reference.

Mary fell, got up and ran away. Once again.  
"This... is... the... biggest... nightmare... EVER!!" Mary shouted and dodged a Laser Air which almost hit her. That was starting to become routine, as she, frightened and deep inside also very irked, noted. She found herself from the end of the Sector and looked behind herself. William was coming after her. He could be distinguished easily in the Forest Sector's terrain. However, that fact did not comfort Mary because she knew that if she had picked her place better, she would not have not gotten this wakeup.

Mary thought for a couple of seconds and then turned, jumping down. She turned, flying under the sector's surface, hoping to lose her persecutor. Despite of that she did hear a familiar voice which could be nothing else than William's Super Smoke.  
"This can't be real!" Mary puffed.  
"It is!" X.A.N.A. said.  
"Pound sand, X.A.N.A.! You and your puppet alike!" Mary shouted, stopping.  
"I wouldn't recommend talking to my master like that when I can hear it," William said from straight behind Mary. He had managed to get behind her when X.A.N.A. had gotten her attention.  
"William, it's not too late to change sides yet," Mary said, trying something, even she did not know what. Perhaps subconsciously she wanted to appeal to the real William and turn her enemy into a friend again.  
"It's too late, Mary, too late," William said, seeming solemn.  
"It's never too late, never! And better late than never, remember that," Mary pleaded. She could not turn and look her Xanafied friend in the eye, but she had to do something.

William looked at her as if he was considering, but then he raised his sword against her again. Mary turned, punched him out of his levitation, turned again and flew away. She flew away from him. Once again.  
 _The real William is X.A.N.A.'s prisoner. But at the same time he's X.A.N.A.'s servant and under its possession. Which is really the real one, which one do I actually speak to? Which one do I fight against?_ she pondered, crestfallen.

William no longer followed Mary. He had gotten enough of the chase and of how the dragon girl had tried to appeal to the real William who languished under the surface. He would get enough new chances for chasing her anyway.

On the following day, Mary met no one, so without anything to do she watched as the Lyoko Warriors fought against William once again. Once again.

As days passed by, a new routine became stronger, hidden from the other Lyoko Warriors: William appeared to attack Mary repeatedly, sometimes even daily. Yet she did not get used to it; many times, Mary shouted in horror, and always she escaped him if fighting was not the only option. Now she fought to keep her life.

That was her life now. Survival struggle.

Lyoko had suddenly become dangerous just because of one person.

Secrets from Lyoko's worst era. No continuation.


End file.
